You're Mine, Kurt!
by GlassConfetti
Summary: Glee Kink Meme Fill! Puppy!Blaine and Kitty!Kurt. When Blaine transfers to McKinley Highschool he doesn't expect to find his mate after half an hour and become completely smitten with three seconds. He also doesn't expect his mate to reject him. However Blaine isn't the type to give up!
1. Honeysuckle and Vanilla

**Filling a prompt from the Glee_Kink_Meme : **** . ?thread=31947470#t31947470**

**It sounded amazing and I couldn't help but fill it. Hopefully I do it justice?**

**P.s - It's pretty obvious I don't own Glee so this is the only disclaimer I'll be putting. **

Blaine looked up at the entrance to McKinley High school 'Home of the Titans' with a sense of excitement and adventure filling him but a small worm of trepidation was squiggling into his head. Quickly shaking his soft puppy ears, he bounced up the steps leading into McKinley, leaving behind all worries at the door. Blaine knew hybrids were sometimes looked down upon in Ohio as there were fewer hybrids than in any other state, but he was sure this school was going to be great! He decided to explore the school first, if his teacher asked him where he had been then he would just tell them he had gotten lost. It was his first day after all and besides, this school smelt great! It smelt fun! He yipped a bit as he jog-trotted down the corridors, quietly though, in case a teacher told him off. Blaine _hated_ being told off, it was the worst feeling in the world, it made him think of his Dad and that wasn't good at all.

Quickly dispelling all dreary thoughts he carried on jogging down the corridor which seemed to go on forever. He decided it would be a good idea to head to his first class (Chemistry?) before he was caught 'running around the corridors' which seemed to happen all the time. It wasn't really his fault... it was more of his dog/wolf instinct breaking free, which wouldn't be a problem, if he was at home. However at school they never took kindly to excitable puppy boys running around at school. In fact it usually ended with the head teacher phoning home.

"Really Blaine. I expect better of you. You have wolf in you, son! You shouldn't be prancing around like some damn puppy!" His Dad would always say, with his arms folded, looking like the intimidating Alpha male he was. Blaine's mother would usually try to defend Blaine but it was no use, his Dad would always be disappointed in him and Blaine accepted that. It was just the way life was and he should learn to enjoy the other aspects of his life. So with that thought he carried on jogging towards his next class. He hoped...

He was turning a corner a few minutes later, not quite wanting to admit to himself that he was lost already, (forgetting the map lying at the bottom of his satchel.) Blaine was becoming more frustrated by the minute and was letting out little whines and growls each time he turned down a wrong corridor, when suddenly he smelt it. The sweetest scent that had ever reached his nostrils; a soft honeysuckle and vanilla smell that made his mouth water. He quickly lifted his nose into the air to catch the scent better; it seemed that it was coming from the corridor to his left. He looked down it and saw him.

The most beautiful creature he had ever seen. A kitty hybrid, that much was obvious judging from the soft kitten ears poking out of the boys thick mane of chestnut hair. He was so perfect. His lithe frame encased in black skinny jeans and a cute dress shirt that showed off his toned arms which flexed as he shut his locker, Blaine swallowed as he felt a burst of heat spiral downwards. He watched as the boys tail flickered, catching some of the sunlight flowing through a window across from his locker, highlighting red streaks in the fur. Then the boy turned towards him and looked straight into his eyes. Even from halfway down the corridor, Blaine could see the stormy swirls of blue and there was only one thought going through his head at that point.

_Mine_.

**Sorry it's only a short chapter but please review, so I know whether to bother posting another chapter. **


	2. Cinnamon

**Thank you for all your reviews, favourite and follows! It put a smile on my face throughout the day every time I got an email! :) Enjoy!**

_...There was only one thought going through his head at that point._

_**Mine.**_

Kurt glanced up at the handsome hybrid at the end of the corridor but quickly ducked his head down again, a blush staining his cheeks. The boy was beautiful, dark curling hair framing his tan face and even from here he had seen the vivid hazel of the boy's eyes. There was a warm tingle settling in Kurt's belly after having locked eyes with the hybrid. He quickly turned his thoughts in another direction before they got out of hand, he didn't even know if this boy was gay and if he was he certainly wouldn't be interested in Kurt. Past rejections had pretty much shattered his confidence when it came to dating, although it probably hadn't been the best idea to crush after straight guys, he couldn't help who he liked though.

He had found his Biology book and was in the process of stuffing it into his leather satchel when he felt the presence of another person right next to him. So close he could feel the warmth radiating from the person and smell the sharp cinnamon that permeated the air around him. He looked up and was stunned as he locked eyes with the hybrid boy from across the corridor, mainly as to why the boy was this close. Before he could ask him or even say _anything_, he felt two strong arms loop around his waist and a nose nuzzling into the sensitive skin between his shoulder and neck. He could feel the deep inhales the boy took as if he was a drowning man finding air and Kurt could practically feel his eyes glaze over as a small purr worked itself up from his chest.

"I've found you. _Mine..._" The boy whispered into the hair next to his ears. Suddenly the boy brushed his soft lips over the velvety fur of Kurt's ear, and it shattered whatever dreamlike state he had been in. Jerking away from the boy and putting a safe distance between them, Kurt put out a hand to stop the boy, who had stumbled towards Kurt with a whimper in his throat. He needed answers, why was this boy calling him, _his_?

"Who are you? Why were you holding me and calling me yours? Are you even a student here?-"Kurt rattled off the panicked questions in quick succession until the boy placed a calloused finger across his lips, effectively shutting Kurt up. Blaine grinned broadly when Kurt immediately quieted.

"I'm the new transfer and my name's Blaine Anderson! What is yours? You're my mate! I can't believe I found you this soon because I really –"

He was cut off by a loud snort of derision, causing his triangular eyebrows to pull together, making Kurt feel slightly bad, before he shook it off. This guy, this perfectly cute guy, was insisting he belonged to him...as in mate? Nope. He had to be joking, Kurt rationalized, a practical joke being pulled on him. He wondered how much Blaine was being bet. He looked sideways at the bouncy puppy, who seemed delighted to be breathing in the same air as Kurt, then shook his head and started walking to his next lesson.

**Blaine POV**

I stared at the retreating back of the boy, _my mate_, in a state of shock. I always imagined when I found my mate, it would be perfect. We would both love each other unconditionally, no exceptions, but here I was; watching my mate leave, after cruelly dismissing me. Well...

It wasn't going to happen! I ran after the boy as fast as I could, quickly falling into step with him, well more like jogging next to him as his legs were longer.

"Hey! What's your name? I bet it's a pretty name, just like your eyes! I like your eyes, they remind me of the sea and I like the sea! I like ice-creams too-"Blaine kept up a cheerful one-sided conversation until Kurt interrupted him with

"My name is Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Will you leave me alone now?" in an exasperated tone. Blaine just looked at him and grinned showing off his pearly teeth, which were slightly sharper than a humans, another trait of his hybrid heritage.

"Nope! I'm never leaving you because you're my mate Kurrt Hummel! I told you your name would be pretty! Kurrt where do you live? Because I want to take you to school and bring you coffee every morning! I bet you look even prettier early in the morning! I can't wait!"

Blaine seemed to have a peculiar way of saying his name, Kurt thought as he looked sideways at Blaine and fixed him with a look that said 'We only met 10 minutes ago and you want my address?' but Blaine was either oblivious or he just ignored it in favour of giving Kurt the puppy eyes. Which he executed brilliantly, of course because he's a puppy, however Kurt had a will of iron and still refused to give out the information.

There was no way he was just going to give his address to this crazy hybrid boy, who Kurt was still convinced was playing a trick on him. However many times this boy complimented him, he would not give in. He had reached the corridor in which his next class Biology was being held, hopefully Blaine would leave him now, but it seemed Blaine was going to stay there, he had been talking the whole time Kurt was thinking so he tuned in, curious as to what the boy was rambling about.

"-and we should got to the park too Kurrt! When it gets sunny again because the sun looks beautiful on your fur! Ooh and then we could go get coffee! What's your coffee order Kurrt? Mine's a medium drip and I like cinnamon too! Do you like cinnamon Kurrt?"

"Uhuh..." Kurt mumbled distracted by Blaine's scent, the soft cinnamon drifting into to Kurt's nose, making him feel warm.

Blaine's eyes lit up at Kurt's voice.

"You do?! Me too! Kurt we should _both_ put cinnamon in our coffee! And then-" Blaine was cut off by Puck's loud voice.

"Hey Hummel ! Who's your hobbit friend?" Puck asked looking slightly alarmed at how fast Blaine's tail was wagging.

"Kurrt's mine. And hi! I'm Blaine. Not a hobbit. Although I can't wait to see that movie! Maybe me and Kurrt can go see it together? Kurrt, do you like cinema's? Do you want to go with me? Do you like your popcorn sweet or salted? I bet you like sweet popcorn because y_ou're_ sweet!"

Kurt sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**Please leave a review! Sorry if there are any mistakes! :) **


End file.
